


Stranger With Your Smile

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, Bullet Necklace, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Twins, F/M, Impersonation, Kissing, Reunions, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: (Season 5 trailer spoilers)  Chloe finds a small way to be connected to Lucifer while he's gone. She'll need it when he returns... or has he?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	Stranger With Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I had a small WIP gathering dust on my hard drive and when I saw the season 5 trailer, I knew how to finish it. Looking forward to that season 5 goodness!

In the months since Lucifer had left, Chloe tried to hold things together but didn’t always succeed. There were times when she threw herself into her work just a bit too much… or hitting the town with Maze in an effort to just forget the one she loved was gone out of reach and touch.

One night Chloe was lying awake yet again, blankly staring at the ceiling when her bullet necklace around her neck lit up briefly with a shimmering light. She gasped and reached up to touch it cautiously. The bullet itself felt pleasantly warm to the touch and the scents of whiskey, expensive cologne and ash wrapped comfortingly around her for a moment.

She can almost hear Lucifer say briskly in that British accent of his that she needs her beauty sleep so she can solve new cases and fill in all that boring paperwork afterwards, chop chop.

Chloe smiles, feeling a sense of closeness to Lucifer again. He’s gone where she can’t follow, but it feels right now he’s not so far away after all.

She closes her eyes and it’s not long until sleep finds her.

In the morning, in the middle of getting herself and Trixie ready for the day, she holds the bullet up so she can examine it more closely. It looks normal as always, but she knows what she experienced last night was real. After years of not so always polite disbelief, Heaven and Hell had become actual realities for her.

From then on, Chloe feels a bit more settled again. If there’s a time she’s struggling at work, or fighting to hold back tears again at home, the bullet will warm comfortingly against her skin, though perhaps it’s good it never glows again in her presence.

Then Lucifer returns. Or has he?

She’s on another case, closing in on her suspect at a house and crouched down behind a table when she hears someone… whistling?

A familiar voice in a smoothly amused tone says, ‘Hello, bad guys!’ and then Lucifer is there… just in time as her suspect starts firing again. Chloe and Lucifer swing into action and it’s like they were never apart, to her delight.

But her bullet necklace is cold… so deathly cold against her skin.

_Why?_ Chloe thinks. This is Lucifer, surely the bullet would be warm, if anything? There’s another pulse of cold from the bullet. _No,_ it seems to say in agitation. _No, Detective!_

Then she remembers that Lucifer had a twin brother called Michael. Remembers too, Father Kinley briefly speaking proudly of Michael, the righteous warrior angel who had cast Lucifer from Heaven for his Rebellion.

But if there’s one thing that Chloe has painfully learnt, the Bible doesn’t tell the whole story. That Lucifer was capable of kindness, generosity and love as well as the drinking, constant partying and recklessness. Of having to be told you didn’t smoke weed on the job or take selfies at crime scenes… his almost innocent pouting afterwards.

Was then Michael an identical twin? It seemed more possible than Lucifer having casually left Hell, after the sadness and weight of responsibility on his shoulders she had almost seen when he left her on that balcony.

There’s one possible way to find out.

When there’s breathing space, Lucifer walks confidently towards her, a slight smile on his face. His dark hair has been smoothly slicked back, his white shirt open at the collar under his tailored black jacket.

“Detective Decker,” he purrs, expecting a welcoming response from her. But now, this close to him, warning bells ring inside of her. The bullet against her skin pulses coldly again.

Still, Chloe walks up to up him, embraces and captures his lips with hers. He freezes for a moment then kisses her back, practiced and expertly.

She doesn’t feel a thing, she realises, it’s like kissing a stranger. Her gut feeling insists that this is a stranger, too.

When they break apart he’s still smiling, but there’s a brief, sly look of satisfaction in his dark eyes.

_Gotcha_ , she thinks.

Chloe takes a deep breath.

“Who are you, really? You look like Lucifer, but you’re not,” she says sternly.

“Detective, it is me, Lucifer,” he says, an injured look on his face. “Who else could I be?”

Chloe held up her necklace to his face.

“Tell me something only you would know… how did I get this necklace?” she questioned, her sharp blue gaze never leaving his face.

He chuckled but there was a flicker of nervousness in his eyes.

“Why, it was a present from me, Detective. I saw it in a jewellery shop and it reminded me of you.”

“Wrong answer,” Chloe said softly even as her heart broke a bit at this confirmation it wasn’t Lucifer.

His eyes narrowed and a nasty smile appeared on his face, his whole demeanour subtly changing.

“My brother did pick someone clever as his human pet. What a shame, I was looking forward to having some fun with it while he was in Hell,” he said tauntingly.

“Get out of here, you imposter,” Chloe snapped. “Don’t you dare call me a ‘human pet’ again, either.”

He ran his gaze up and down her person scathingly. “My name is Michael… and you’re not my type anyway, even if I did sully myself with humans.”

With that, he turned and walked away around a corner.

Chloe stared after him for a moment, before hurrying after to make sure he did leave.

But there was no one there… he had vanished.

But she wasn’t alone, for the bullet necklace was warm against her skin again. She could almost hear her partner say, _That’s my Detective!_

FINIS


End file.
